Where are we?
by ladysango-abc
Summary: the inu gang gets trapped in a hut and wake up in hogwarts. but of course, they land right in the middle of the curse of the ring. InuKag SanMir
1. the fuedal era

LS-abc: this is my first fic ever! And it might be a little confuzling but bear with me, it will all make since soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, harry potter, or the ring. But I do own the bird! DON"T TAKE MY BIRD!!! Itz mineeee! gives evil stare

"Bye Mom!" Kagome shouted as she ran for the well, "Ill be back in a few days!" the raven haired girl in the school girl outfit yelled as she hopped into the well of her grandfathers shrine. And a bird flew overhead.

"KAGOME! You're here!!" a little redheaded fox demon cried excitedly as the teen clawed her way out of the well.

"Hey Shippo," She said standing up on the soft grass, as the fox demon tackled her to the ground. "What took you so long?" Shippo said smiling up at Kagome. But before she could give an answer she heard a familiar, yet agitated voice.

"You certainly took your time getting here!" Kagome looked up to see a white haired half demon dressed in red glaring at her.

"Oh Inuyasha," she said as she returned the glare, "I'm here now so we can get going." She looked around, "but first where are Sango and Miroku?"

"_MIROKU_!" smack, "ow!" Kagome could see two people walking towards her, "never mind I found them!" she said almost laughing at the twos expressions. One with black hair tied at the base of his neck, dressed in black and purple clothes had a red hand mark on his face and was smiling insanely. While the other was dressed in a pink blouse and a green skirt with long almost black hair tied in the middle of her back, had a complete opposite face as the monk, with red tinting her cheeks, and her eyebrow was twitching with irritation. Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Sango, having trouble with Miroku again?" kagome asked. Sango looked up and smiled slightly, "how did you guess?" she said sarcastically then shot an evil glare at Miroku who smiling madly and still wasn't aware of kagome's presents.

"Well, now that we're all here, _finally_, we can get going." Shippo looked up at inuyasha and tilted his head, "where are we going?" inuyasha looked down, annoyed at Shippo, "to find Naraku, stupid."

Kagome stood up and walked angrily over to inuyasha, "_he's_ not the one who's stupid!"

she said glaring at inuyasha, who returned the look, "Are you calling me dumb?!"

"I'm not talking to anyone else!"

"Alright break it up you to!" Miroku stepped in just as inuyasha was about to retort to kagome's insult. "Fighting isn't going to get us any closer to Naraku."

Kagome looked at Miroku, "I suppose your right, we should get going." She turned and walked towards Sango, who had since calmed down. Everyone began to walk and after Sango smacking Miroku a couple of times and inuyasha threatening to murder Shippo, Kagome had grown a little bored and began to search threw her bag, pulled out a book, and began to read while walking.

"Hey Kag, what are you reading?" Sango asked curiously.

"Harry Potter." She said turning a page in the book. Sango gave a confused look, "a…er..um What?"

Kagome chuckled, "it's a very popular book from my time."

Sango nodded, "oh, what's it about?"

Kagome looked up from her book, "it's about a boy whose parents were murdered by an evil wizard and was forced to live with his mean aunt and uncle until one day he found out that he was a wizard. And was invited to go to a school for wizards and witches. The book series takes off from there."

Sango blinked, "wow, sounds really interesting, what number book are you on?"

"Number 7, it's the last book in the series." As she continued to read Inuyasha turned around and took the book and began to flip through it.

"HEY! I was reading that!" as she smacked inuyasha across the head signaling to hand it over.

Inuyasha kept it, "Whatsa book? It looks boring, why would you waste your time reading anyway? It's dull."

Kagome glared, "SIT BOY!" inuyasha dropped the book and fell to the ground. She picked it up and inuyasha lay flat. "YOU WRECH! Why did you do that?!"

"Because you took my book! That's why!"

Kagome stuck her tongue out and Sango laughed, "That's what you get for taking her book. And Miroku, I swear if you want to keep your hand I suggest you get your hand away from my rear! " Miroku pulled his hand by his side quickly and gave an innocent look. "What?" Inuyasha got off of the ground and froze. Miroku looked at inuyasha, "inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"Naraku."

With that inuyasha took off running and left the others to catch up.

"INUYASHAAA!!!! Wait up!" Kagome yelled as Kirara transformed into the big fiery loin thingy.

"Everyone hope on!" Sango shouted, when everyone was on the giant cat, they took off. When they finally found sight of inuyasha he was standing in the front of a small hut. Wandering why inuyasha hadn't taken action and beaten the living daylights out of Naraku, Kagome hopped off Kirara and walked toward inuyasha, "what are you doing?" as the rest of the group followed suit.

Inuyasha stared at the ground, "I could have sworn that he was right here, then suddenly, I lost his sent." Sango walked up and rested her elbow on kagome's shoulder, "that's reallyreallyreally weird." Kagome looked at Sango, "your making me feel short" Sango took her elbow off of kagome's shoulder, "sorry, but it's just, so comfy." She said with a slight smile.

Miroku looked into the door, "did you check inside?" inuyasha shook his head, "it would be pointless, if anything was in there, I would be able to smell it." Kagome thought for a moment, "It wouldn't hurt just to take a look."

"I suppose your right. Come on Kirara." Sango admitted, carrying the small cat into the dark hut. Everyone looked at Sango to make sure she didn't get eaten by a giant purple monkey or something. Once they all saw that it was safe they each filed in the small hut.

Inuyasha turned to kagome, "I told you there wasn't anything in here!" he ranted "Urgh, lets go." He said turning around to leave. When the door and all windows were closed off, also blocking out all light.

"What Happened?!"

"Do you think I know?!"

"You should!"

"Miroku!"

"OW!! That wasn't ME!!"

"Then who was it??"

"That was me."

"…Inuyasha..?"

"Why did you do that??"

"OWCH! Sorry kagome. I CAN"T SEE WHAT IM DOING!"

"Sango is that you?"

"No that's Shippo."

"How would you know Sango?"

"…uh…I have night vision?"

"So funny."

"My arm doesn't bend that way!"

"Miroku, I thought you were inuyasha."

"Hey!"

"Is that Kirara?"

"No! That's my tail!"

"Oops, my bad Shippo."

"Where's the door?"

"It's GONE!"

"Does any one else smell that?"

cough-"yeah, it's making me dizzy!"

"I…to…smell….can't…breathe!"

As everyone, slowly passed out onto the floor, the worse the gas got. Until everyone saw nothing but black.

LS-abc: Ok, I know its not scary, but its building up to that! And if the gang seems a little OOC, I did it on purpose! Everyone except for inuyasha is based on one of my friends or me! And not inuyasha, he's irreplaceable. Plz R&R!


	2. in the infermary

LS-abc: Hey yall! I'm sorry it took so long to get out! But I had four reports and 10 current events due in the same class! It sucked, but I got'em done! So now, I have more time to work on my story. YAY! Sorry about the random dotted lines, they don't mean anything. But I don't know how to get rid of them. So, ignore them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, harry potter, or the ring. If I did, then Kikyo would be banished to the 9th dimension to be killed by the giant evil squirrel people!

"oh good! Your up! I was beginning to worry." As half conscious kagome slowly slipped back into consciousness, her blurred vision could barely make out what she thought was a women. In was looked like…a HOSPITAL???

Kagome shot up in her bed, "What happened?! Where am I?!" she looked at the woman, "who are you?!" the woman stroked her hair gently, " your in the infirmary…you got knocked of your broom while playing Quidditch as well as a few of your friends." The nurse smiled.

Kagome looked around the room nervously to see Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, all in the beds near her. She slowly made her way back to the nurse, and her eyes widened slightly, "M-Madam….. Pomfry??"

The nurse nodded and smiled.

"OH MY GOD!!! MY BOOK HAS COME TO LIFE!!!"

Madam Pomfry gave a weird look, "um…I think you need to lie down a little longer honey." Kagome nodded slightly, "yeah….l-lie down….yeah. I think I will." The nurse walked out of the infirmary. Kagome hopped out of the bed,

"Everyone get up! Now UP!" Sango pulled the sheets over her head signaling she was awake, she just didn't want to get up. Miroku slowly sat up in his bed and attempted to open his eyes. Shippo hopped up immediately while inuyasha didn't move.

"INUYAHSA!!!! WAKE UP!" inuyasha grumbled, "what is it wrech."

"IwokeupandwewereinmybookanditsallreallSoyouifyoudontwantaseverbeatingyouallhavetogetup NOW!" She said all in one breath.

Sango got out of bed and looked around skeptically then said softly, "what the hell?" while Miroku walked up beside Sango and attempted to slide his arm around Sango's waste before she pushed his arm away and gave him a look, "It is too EARLY!"

Shippo came over too kagome and stood by her, "kagome, did you shrink?" his voice was a bit deeper than normal. Kagome looked at Shippo and he was eye level, "…no Shippo…I think… you just …got… taller." And in fact he was, Shippo had grown at least four to five feet in what seemed like overnight. His red hair was pulled back into a small, poofy pony tail, his face covered in freckles, and his small little tail was gone. Kagome swore he could have passed off as a Weasly boy. Inuyasha rolled over, "huh?"

Kagome sighed, "Open your eyes and you'll see what I'm talking about." Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. Then, seeing where he was, or was not, jumped out of bed.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE??!!" kagome looked at him, "first of all, watch your mouth! And, this is what I was trying to tell you! We're all in Harry Potter." Sango gave a confused look, "what?"

"do you remember the book that inuyasha took from me earlier?"

she nodded, "yeah…"

kagome continued, "well, the main setting was a place in London, England called, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And from my understanding, we are all in the infirmary of that school."

"and you came up with this conclusion how?" Miroku said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"I just had a conversation with the nurse, Madam Pomfry, and she said that we all got an injury at the last Quidditch game," Kagome got cut off,

"Qu-wha?" Shippo tilted his head,

Kagome rubbed her temple and sighed, "Quidditch, it's a sport that wizards and witches play. Its very popular. Ill explain how it works later because apparently we all play it. Anyways,"

"but if this is a school for wizards and witches, then how can we be able go to school here?" Inuyasha decided to take a turn interrupting.

She was beginning to get irritated, "I don't know inuyasha. But please let me finish explaining, and ill get to that. As I was saying,"

"bu-" kagome held up her hand, "please hold all questions until the end."

"sorry" Sango mouthed, "please continue."

"thank you! Let me try this one more time. Like I said, according to the nurse we all got injured in a Quidditch accident and we all woke up in the infirmary. So we have to be in Hogwarts. How we got here? I have no clue. And why we're here? Still don't know." Everyone starred in utter confusion each having a question. There was a silence.

"you all can ask questions now."

Sango was the first to speak, "how do we know this isn't some twisted dream I'm having or something? And even if its not, how did we get here. I mean…its just….weird."

Kagome shook her head, "like I said, I have no clue. But…I do have an idea. It might be a little far fetched but I can't come up with anything else."

Inuyasha looked at her eagerly, "what is it!"

"well, its kinda hard to explain. But maybe…we all are in,…well" she took a moment to think about how to put it. "its like we're all in a dream, but not."

Everyone returned her remark with confused faces.

"its like a dream, in a way because maybe, none of this," she looked around the room, "is real."

Miroku touched a table near him, " how can this…not be real. I can feel it."

"its all in our mind. Our mind is creating it."

Inuyasha looked up, "like…that movie you showed me one time when I was in you time. what was it…the…matrix?"

Kagome nodded, "exactly like that!" she looked at Sango, "I told you, Miroku, and Shippo about it. Remember?"

Sango thought for a moment then nodded, "yeah…I do…its just like that. That makes since."

Miroku spoke up, "but, then…if its like that….how did we get here?"

Kagome looked puzzled, "maybe when we were in the hut, and the gas knocked us out…."

"I see what your saying. It was a trap set by Naraku." He looked at inuyasha, "he led you there on purpose."

"but that wouldn't explain why I lost his sent suddenly, or how he could know about your book."

"it's the only other solution inuyasha." Miroku said

" all we can do is be here for the time being." Sango stated.

"We're supposed to just wait! Holy junk n' stuff!" Miroku sat down "we're all gonna die."

" if it is just like that…what was it?....movie, just remember, if we get hurt here, we get hurt in the real world to. So be careful." Shippo brought to everyone attention.

"yeah, your right." Inuyasha said. He sat on the bed he was sleeping on earlier.

Sango looked at the table that was by her bed and saw a long stick thing. She went over to it and picked it up. She looked at the stick then at kagome, "hey Kag…what's this?" she help up the stick.

Kagome chuckled, "that's you wand."

Sango examined it, "what does it do? It looks like a stick."

" you use it to cast spells to defend yourself or to hurt or injure another person." Kagome stated.

Sango began to smile evilly then looked at Miroku who was on the edge of his own bed. "I'm gonna enjoy using this...."

His face got horror stuck, "oh lord, help me." Kagome began to laugh, "you two.." she shook her head.

"so what other social skills do we need to be able to look like we know what we're doing?" Shippo asked as sitting on the closest bed.

"well," kagome began, "the first thing you all need to know is the slang they use,"

"like?" inuyasha asked impatiently.

"the most common they use is muggle, which means a regular human. Another would be mudblood. A mudblood is an insulting way to say half breed." She looked at inuyasha, "you would be considered one. Half wizard, half ,well, I would guess wear wolf? Or no…umm," she thought for a moment, "I don't know but because of you ears, you would have to be one."

Inuyasha sat for a moment, "…are you insulting me?" kagome gave inuyasha a look, "you know what I meant."

"What if I don't!" he got defensive.

"inuyasha, don't give me that! I know you know what I meant!"

Inuyasha stood up, "How do you know that I know you know I know what you mean?!"

Sango couldn't help but make a remark, " Awww, look Miroku, there flirting!" Sango smiled.

Inuyasha and kagome looked at her at the same time. " I would NEVER flirt with _HIM_!"

Sango chuckled, "don't deny your true feelings kagome!"

Kagome was about to tackle Sango when madam Pomfry walked back into the room.

"Well, I was going to let you all stay here for another day but now that I see you are all feeling wide awake you should go ahead and go to your dorms and get back into your regular clothes and go to lunch."

The group nodded and headed for the door when kagome stopped, "umm, madam Pomfry?"

The nurse turned around, "yes dear?"

Kagome laughed nervously, "I think that Quidditch accident did something to my memory…what house are we in…and…can I have our schedule?"

Madam Pomfry gave a weird look, "your all in the Gryffindor house, and ill get you a copy of all of your schedules." The nurse headed towards a file cabinet and pulled out five pieces of paper and handed them to each of the "students".

"thank you!" kagome smiled and walked out the door of the infirmary with the others.

LS-abc: I know, I know! Still not scary! Its coming in the next chapter! I pwomise! (and yes I spelled promise wrong an purpose.) hope you liked it! even if itsa flame, review for me. :p


	3. password troubles

LS-abc: Hewwo everyone! I would just like to state that this chappie will be longer than the others, and I lied, it's not going to be that scary. " sorry. And just so yall know, I'm making it so the people in harry potter know what some of our muggle stuff is. (I know! But it is the only way) Anywaysness, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, harry potter, or the ring…Damn.

Sango hit her head on the wall, "I can not believe that you can't remember the friggn' password!" she hit her head again, "ow, why didn't you just ask the nurse thing!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't deliberately remember that kinda stuff!" kagome apologized.

They had been sitting in front of the painting of the fat lady for at least 20 minutes. And everyone was irritated. Inuyasha decided to park himself sitting against the wall beside the painting. Sango stood with her head against the top of her head against the wall and was continually hitting it. Miroku was leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest watching Sango slowly beat herself to insanity. While kagome stood puzzled, in front of the painting trying to recall the word to let them in the dorms.

Kagome gave the lady in the painting the puppy dog face, "can you pla-eaaaase let us in?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, you are NOT getting in without the correct password." The fat lady repeated for the gajillionth time.

Kagome was puzzled, the password was on the tip of her tongue but she just couldn't remember it. She shook her head and sat down, "that's it! I give up!"

"What?! Your just gonna give up?!" inuyasha said in disbelief.

Kagome nodded her head.

"Are you kidding me?! If you give up, then how are we supposed to get into this stupid place?!"

Kagome gave him a blank look, "we wait."

Sango stopped beating herself to insanity and looked at kagome, "wait for what?"

"For someone to find us." Kagome looked around, "hey, has anyone seen Shippo recently?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes, "no, haven't seen him since found the right picture. Who cares, anyway?"

Kagome gave inuyasha a glare, "I CARE! What if he got lost? Do you know how big this school is?!"

"Then he can ask someone."

Kagome stared at him, "…are you telling me you lost him?"

"Yeah, last time I saw him was when we asked the kid for directions."

"Are you kidding?! That was at least 45 minutes ago!" kagome hit her head against the wall, "URGH! Inuyasha you are IMPOSSIBLE!"

Kagome put her head against the wall and tried to remember where they had last seen Shippo.

_Flashback_

_Kagome walked out the door of the infirmary and gave everyone their schedules. Sango looked at her paper, "I have advanced d-divinin...di… um kagome how do you say that word?"_

_Kagome took the paper, "divination."_

"_Ya, well that. I have it first my first class. Then I have double potions, then herboligy, lunch, double defense against the dark arts, advanced care of magical creatures, last I have wizarding history."_

_Kagome looked at her paper, "I have the same schedule. What about you three?"_

_The three boys looked at their papers. Miroku took Sango's and compared the two._

"_Damn, we don't have all the same classes." _

_Sango took back her paper and gave him a look, "well…I feel loved…what classes do you have?"_

"_I have advanced divination, double potions, transfiguration, lunch, double defense against the dark arts, advanced care of magical creatures, then wizarding history." _

_Inuyasha took Miroku's paper, "I have the same classes as you do. And anyway, we only have one different class."_

_Sango looked at Shippo, "what about you?" _

"_I have, the same lunch as you all, but…it says…fourth year classes…I suppose I'm a first year." He thought for a second, "What's a fourth year anyway?" Shippo questioned as he looked up at kagome._

"_The name explains itself, it's you fourth year here at the school."_

"_So, if I'm a fourth year, then what year are you guys?" _

_Kagome thought for a moment, "umm…I don't know. Judging by our classes, I would say 7th year."_

"_Hm. Ok, but first we need to find where our dorms are." Sango looked at kagome, "where is it?"_

_Kagome got a guilty look on her face, "hehe…the book never really described where the Gryffindor dorms are." _

_Inuyasha gave her a look, "are you saying you don't know where it is?!"_

_She nodded._

"_Are you KIDDING ME?! How are we supposed to find it?!"_

_Kagome shrugged "how am I supposed to know! All I know is what is in the book!"_

_Sango pat kagome on the shoulder, "don't worry about it Kag." She looked at all the stairs above her, "…we can ask someone."_

_Shippo looked around and asked the first person he saw, "Hey, kid!"_

_The girl looked up, "yes."_

"_Do you mind telling us where the Gryffindor house is?"_

_The girl gave a weird look._

"_We all just got back from the infirmary, and…" he thought up the first thing that came to his mind, "we have acute memory loss." _

_The red headed girl thought for a moment, "Uh…ok then. Go up the first 6 fights of stairs, take one left two rights then go up the next flight of stairs you see, pass through the hall, turn left, left again, and it should be right there."_

_Everyone stood for a moment trying to comprehend, and remember all the directions. _

_Then Miroku spoke up, "how do we know when we get there?" _

"_The port hole is a picture of a fat lady." She turned to walk off._

_Shippo smiled, "thanks, see you around then…what did you say your name was?"_

_She turned and looked at him, "Ginny Weasly." _

_The group began to start there way up there first flight of stairs. While, Shippo went off with his new "friend" Ginny. _

_Sango looked around at all the paintings of people as she went up the stairs then looked at kagome, "uh…Kag, why are the paintings staring at me?" _

_Miroku looked up and looked at all the pictures, "YE- doggy! All the pictures are moving!"_

_Sango hit Miroku hard on the head, "DON'T say that STUPID word! You know that it gets on my nerves!"_

_Miroku smiled at Sango, "that's why it's so fun." _

_She blushed slightly and glared at him in return, "whatever."_

_Kagome turned around and smiled, "aww, you two are so cute!"_

_Sango gave Kagome a look signaling to shove it, Kagome got the message and turned around chuckling._

_Inuyasha got to the top of the stairs and looked around, "uh, does anyone know where we go next?"_

_Kagome reached the top of the stairs with the others and thought for a moment, "umm, I…think we have…um…we have to turn left."_

_Sango walked up to beside Kagome, "I thought we had three more flights of stairs before we turned left."_

_Miroku walked up beside Sango, "I though we turned right here."_

_Kagome shook her head, "I don't know, Ginny gave us too many directions at once." _

_At that moment a ghost floated by the group heading down the stairs. Frightened and startled at the random ghost Sango clung to Miroku's arm. Miroku smiled down at Sango, she looked up at him, realizing what she was doing she released the grip on his arm and slightly turned a shade of pink._

_Inuyasha skeptically stared at the ghost, while Kagome recognized immediately who he was. _

"_Sir Nicholas!"_

_The ghost turned around and looked at Kagome, "Lady Kagome! How are you."_

_Kagome smiled and thought to herself, oh…my…god! I'm talking to Sir Nicholas! This is soooo cool!_

"_I'm fine, but you know about our Quidditch accident right?"_

_The ghost nodded. _

"_Well, it gave us acute memory loss…and we can't find the dorms…are we remotely close?"_

_Nicholas chuckled, "uh, yeah. You just go straight right here and, your there."_

_Kagome chuckled, "well, I fell stupid now. Thanks though."_

_Nicholas nodded, "anytime, now, I must go investigate a missing student."_

_Kagome gave a weird look, "what happened?"_

"_Nothing to be worried about, one of the Slytherin girls has gone missing. But 'im sure we'll find her."_

_Kagome nodded and the ghost went down the stairs._

_End Flashback_

Kagome opened her eyes, "Shippo's with Ginny."

Miroku looked up, "what? You mean that girl we asked directions from?"

She nodded, "yeah, he went off with her after we asked for directions."

Sango looked up from her self beating, "lets just hope there not doing anything to horrible."

Kagome gave Sango a look, then shook her head.

"What?" Sango laughed.

Inuyasha looked towards the steps to see three people coming up towards them, talking amongst themselves.

One of the three people with black hair and glasses looked at the group of people planted in front of the painting, "uh…what are you all doing?"

Inuyasha stood up, "we're having a camp out. What about you?"

Kagome hit inuyasha on the head, "be nice!" then she realized who was standing in front of her.

"Oh my god! Your Harry Potter!"

LS-abc: okies! There you go! The scary stuff is coming soon! It just has to build up to that! But chapter four i'm going to attempt to make scary! So don't worry about it. So um…hope you enjoyed it!


	4. shoes, arguments, and jealousy

LS-abc: okies, back again for another chappie! Yeah I know that I took forever, but I've had wirters block for a bit. And I didn't feel like typing, my bf and I broke up recently, so ive been depressed. I know I keep saying that the chapter will be scarry but im still working up to it. But when it IS scary it will be reallllly scarry. as for this chapter im introducing the "problem". (the problem to make the whole thing scarry) so sit back and enjoy the story chapter! And if ya want a scary story from the beginning, read haunted songs! Its really good!

Disclaimer: I'm not the master mind who came up with inuyasha, or harry potter. Or the ring. Oh, I wish I wish.

Harry gave kagome a weird look, "kagome I thought we went through this at the beginning of the year."

The girl standing next to harry and the other boy spoke up in her defense, "harry, you do have to remember that they were all in that Quidditch accent, maybe it did something to their memory."

The redheaded boy nodded in agreement, "yeah, you know shes right."

Harry thought then spoke, "yeah, other than that why are you guys out here?"

Inuyasha looked at him like he was an idiot, "what does it look like, we don't have the password."

The girl looked at him and said the only two words that the group didn't try, "ye-doggy."

The portrait of the fat lady swung open and the three helpful students made their way up the stairs to the common room.

"that is the most annoying password known to man." Sango said flatly.

Miroku turned and smiled, "I like it! YE-doggy!"

Sango cringed, "please! STOP! Or you could have at LEAST say it we needed it!"

Miroku put his hand lightly on Sango's cheek, "I'm sorry. But you're just so cute when your mad."

Sango turned her head away from his hand, red had tinted her cheeks. She was trying not to show any sign of emotion, "whatever."

Kagome squealed, " aww! That sooo cute!"

Sango glared at Kagome, "one more word and I swear."

Inuyasha looked up oblivious to the current conversation, "what's cute?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head, "inuyasha your hopeless."

Inuyasha was still confused as to what was going on, "what!"

"it was nothing lets just go into the common room and then go get some dinner." Sango said trying to change the subject.

Everyone agreed and made their way up to the common room.

Inuyasha, kagome, Sango, and Miroku walked into the Gryffindor common room. Kagome couldn't help but smile, it was almost exactly as she pictured it to be. Harry and his two friends were each sitting on a couch or a chair.

The redheaded boy had set himself in a chair which sat by a couch. The couch is where harry had planted himself, the couch was placed in front of a fire place which was currently not in use. And there were a few more chairs and couches placed at different places in the room, but another one by the couch is where the girl of the group of friends had placed herself. And all three of them were talking amongst themselves.

"so how many kids have gone missing since Thursday?"

The girl looked at harry, "three students went missing about the same time, and all from slytherin."

"I heard that if they don't find the kids soon that they were going to close the school." The other boy said.

"I wouldn't be surprised." The girl looked up and noticed that kagome and the others had walked in and smiled, "hello again."

Everyone came in and sat on a near by couch or chair.

Kagome looked at the girl, "what you guys talking about?"

"nothing important."

_Suuure_ kagome thought.

"anyway, even though we've all met already this year, because of you loss of memory ill do it again."

"joy." Kagome hit inuyasha in the side to be quiet.

The girl pointed to herself, "im Hermione," she looked over at the red headed boy, "that's ron," then she looked in harrys direction, "and I believe you've already harry."

Sango waved, "its nice to meet all of you."

Kagome smiled as well, "same." _I can not believe im actually talking to Harry, Ron, and Hermione! This is so cool! _

Inuyasha looked around boredly, "whatever"

Kagome laughed at his interest in the conversation.

Miroku got off of his seat and walked over to Hermione, "it is especially nice to meet you." He stood by of the chair Hermione was sitting in and began flirting with her.

Sango rolled her eyes and looked at kagome, " he is such a freaking flirt! He has absolutely no respect of women at all. I mean, come on! does he always have to do this with every "pretty" girl he meets? This is getting ridiculous." She moved her head in the direction of Miroku.

Kagome could hear the jealousy in her voice, "well it _is_ Miroku. And am I syncing a bit of jealousy?"

Sango stepped on Kagome's foot, "not on your life."

Kagome held her foot, "that was uncalled for."

Sango gave her a look, "that's what you get."

Ron looked around the room, "has anyone seen Ginny lately?"

"yeah ,she ran off with Shippo somewhere." Inuyasha said. (as if he even cares!)

Ron's face fell, "what?"

Just then everyone heard the picture open and two new voices filled the room. They all looked up to see two redheaded 14 year olds walking up the steps talking and laughing together.

"where have you two been all this time!" inuyasha said in a fairly agitated voice.

Miroku smiled, "lets just hope you two wornt doing anything to horribly bad." He winked at Shippo and Ginny suggestively.

Ron gave Miroku the evil eye, "that's my sister your talking about."

Miroku laughed nervously, "hehe sorry man."

Ginny laughed at her brothers over protectiveness, "aww, come on Ron don't ya trust me?" she poked him playfully in the back.

Harry chuckled, "give her a break ron."

"yeah don't make me throw spiders on you again." Hermione added.

Ron cringed, "that was the most horrifying experience of my life."

Inuyasha looked around the room boredly, "aren't we supposed be in classes or something"

Ginny shook her head, "nope, todays Saturday."

"but we do have Quidditch practice tomarrow." Harry pointed out.

Kagome gave an uneasy look, " well…we…kinda forgot how to fly."

"we really don't know the rules that well either." Miroku admitted.

"I can help you with that, I've been playin the game since my first year."

Kagome smiled, "cool! When can you teach us?"

He thought for a moment, "um, tomorrow morning."

Kagome was excited out of her mind, she was accually going to play Quidditch! So she was obviously over happy, "that sounds great!" she looked at the others, "how bout yall?"

Miroku didn't really care either way, "sounds good."

Sango thought for a moment, "how early in the morning are we talking?"

"well, if the practice starts at noon tomarrow, and considering the time it would take you to learn all the rules…umm….i would say about 6 in the mornig."

Sango grumbled, "urgh! That's early."

Kagome laughed, "it ok sagno, you can somehow go through the pain." She over at inuyasha, who obviously didn't care about what was going on, "what do you think, does 6 sound good for you?"

"its not like I have a choice in the matter, I mean what else do I have to do at 6 six in the morning other that hm, I don't know, SLEEP!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "get over it!"

"What if I don't wanna get up at 6 in the morning!"

"then ill have to force you to!"

After all the things that kagome had commented on that day, Sango couldn't help but to say something, "okay you two love birds stop flirting so we can go get some lunch."

Both inuyasha and kagome gave Sango the evil eye, then pounced at her (literally)

Sango ran across the room for dear life with inuyasha and kagome chasing closely after.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "do they always do that?"

"yup." Both Miroku and Shippo answered in unison.

Sango jumped over the couch hoping to slow her pursuers down. Her attempt failed. Kagome had grabbed the edge of her shirt causing her to fall right on top of harry.

She looked up at him, "help me!" harry couldn't do anything but laugh.

So figuring that he would be no help, she pushed kagome onto the floor. Sango made a run for Miroku and hid behind him for protection. This maneuver didn't work. Inuyasha stopped in front of Miroku, and kagome snuck up behind Sango and began tickling her to the floor. By this time everyone was laughing hysterically. Kagome had pined her on the floor by tickling her as inuyasha began to take off her left shoe.

Sango looked up at Miroku trying to talk to him in between giggles, "Miroku…..help… get…….my……shoe!" by that time inuyasha had successfully gotten hold of Sango's shoe and made a run for the portrait. Kagome quit tickling her long enough to get hold of her other shoe then ran to catch up with inuyasha.

Sango got up a dusted herself off, "thanks for all the help Miroku." She ran to try and get her shoes back from the two shoe-nappers.

Miroku stood trying to control his laughter. He calmed himself down, "It was nice to meet you all, but at the moment I must go help Sango reclaim her shoes." Her ran out the door to retrieve the high jacked shoes.

Shippo stood by Ginny trying to control his laughter, Ginny looked at him, "don't you think you should try and get her shoes back." She said between giggles.

Shippo shook his head, "no Sango can take care of herself."

" GIVE ME BACK MY SHOES!" Sango yelled running/sliding down one of the corridors of the school. Trying desperately to catch up with the two shoe nappers.

Kagome ran next to inuyasha with Sango's shoe in her hand, "how long do you think we have to run before she catches up?"

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, "id say we have about a few more minutes." He looked at a split they were coming to in the hall, "ok we split here, I go left you go right."

The two split when the fork in the hall came, inuyasha took off to the left and kagome to the right. Sango, making a sudden decision, turned right and chased after kagome in the hall. Seeing the way Sango took, Miroku turned left to retrieve the other shoe from inuyasha.

Kagome looked over her shoulder to see if Sango was any closer to catching at beating her to a pulp. Seeing that she was slowly getting closer kagome turned her head to see where she was going, when she rounded a corner.

BAM

Kagome fell hard on to the ground along with the person she ran into.

"I am so sorry," she apologized, looking up to see a pale, blonde boy picking himself off of the floor.

"you SHOULD BE! LORD watch where your going Higurashi!" the boy glared as he picked himself off the floor.

Kagome stood up and glared right back, "malfoy." She greeted coldly.

The two began to what seemed like a glaring contest when,

"Kagome! Give me back my shoe!" Sango snatched the hostage shoe from Kagome's hand and hit her on the shoulder. She looked over at malfoy smiled, "hi I'm Sango, what's your name?" she politely stuck out her right hand.

Draco returned the gesture, "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"it's nice to met you."

Draco looked Sango up and down with her hand still in his grasp.

Sango gave a weird look, "uh, can I have my hand back now?" He let her hand go.

"so, how long have you been going to school here?" Draco asked politly.

Had Draco just started small talk? Let alone, he was actually being…polite! Kagome relized what he was doing, ew. Draco Malfoy was hitting on Sango. She put her hands on her forehead thinking of a way to get her friend out of the predicament.

"sango!" she said suddenly, "uh…don't you need to go get your other shoe from inuyasha?"

Sango looked at kagome, "miroku, is getting it."

"well, shouldn't you go, _help him_!"

Sango cluelessly looked at kagome, "he can get it himself."

Kagome took a deep breath, was she not getting the massage.

"well you need to go help him anyway!" kagome forcefully pushed her in the other direction.

"she doesn't have to go if she doesn't WANT to go!" malfoy protested, "I wouldn't want to go talk to the mudblood inuyasha either."

Kagome narrowed her eyes into a glare, "shut it malfoy."

Sango looked at Draco, "that was uncalled for!" then she leaned over to Kagome, "what's a mudblood again?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and whispered it in her ear, Sango nodded and looked at Draco, "yeah, that was uncalled for." Sango turned to walk away,

"wait."

She looked at malfoy, "may I help you." She asked flatly.

Draco grabbed her hand, "it was a pleasure to meet you." He placed his lips on her hand.

A weirded out, disgusted look came across Sango's face, "uh, yeah" she turned once more to go look for Miroku, wiping the back of her hand on her shirt incessantly.

Kagome looked at malfoy in disgust, "you are such a leech!"

Malfoy sneered, "at least I don't hang out with mudbloods like inuyasha."

Kagome was fed up, without thinking she slapped the side of dracos face. (and im not talking any old slap, I think Draco's gonna have a bruise there now ) Draco sat holding the side of his face. When she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"that's what you get! You…yo-…" she turned her head to see the head of the slytherin house, Professor Snape, standing directly behind her.

Kagome laughed nervously, "hehe, h-hey professor Snape…"

The dark professor glared down at her, "Ms. Higurashi, may I ask, what were you just doing."

Kagome smiled nervously, "I was….just…getting a bug off his face," she brushed the side of Draco's face, "see?"

Snape gave her an un-amused look, "Ms. Higurashi, I would like to remind you that fighting on school grounds is against the rules."

Kagome avoided eye contact, "yes sir."

"30 points from Gryffindor." He looked over at Draco, 'you are excused Mr. Malfoy."

Draco glared at kagome and walked in the opposite direction.

Snape looked back over at kagome, "take this as a warning."

Kagome nodded and went to go find Sango and the others.

Miroku chased inuyasha down the hallway. Inuyasha turned to see Miroku following close behind him, "ha! You can not catch me! I am the mighty inuyasha! Mwahahaha-AH!"

Inuyasha ran smack into someone who was rounding the corner. Inuyasha almost lost his balance but quickly recovered, along with the person he ran into.

"what where your going dog breath!"

That voice sounded all to familiar…

"_Koga_!"

"what!"

Inuyasha was confused beyond all belief. Why and how was Koga here! Was he stalking kagome or something. Needless to say inuyasha was weirded out.

"wa-…how?...what are you doing here!"

Koga looked at him like he was crazy, "I go to school here, anyway inuyasha, how's my woman?"

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched, "she's not _your_ woman!"

"well, shes not _yours_ is she?"

At that point Miroku had ran up and reclaimed Sango's shoe.

"HA! I have taken over the sh-.." Miroku noticed who was standing by inuyasha and was also taken by confusion.

Miroku pointed, "how…"

Inuyasha ignored him, "just because she's not mine doesn't mean she's yours!."

Miroku stood in utter confusion, " did I miss something?" he felt the shoe he had taken from inuyasha slip from his hand.

"Thanks Miroku." Miroku turned to see Sango putting on her shoe. When she successfully put her shoe back on, her stopped and looked at the two arguing wizards to see a redheaded girl with pig tails walk up,

"koga!" she attacked him with a hug.

Koga rolled his eyes, "Ayame, go away!"

She released her hug and stood threatening to cry.

"aw, come on don't cry ayame!"

"hey guys what going o-…" kagome stopped her sentence to look at koga, "KOGA?"

After an argument, crying and a slap from ayame, and a slap or two from sango, the group went to dinner and found their way back to the dorms. They sat in the common room dicussing their odd run in with koga and ayame.

"how did they get here?"

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know."

"well your supposed to know!"

"why am I supposed to know!"

"break it up you two." Sango cut in. "no one really knows how they got here."

Miroku nodded, "all we can do is guess."

Inuyasha looked around the room, "anyone got ideas?"

Everyone got lost in thought,

_How could they have gotten here, I mean, its just weird... maybe since this is all in our mind its pulling things we know from our memories…_

_Im hungery, I haven't eaten In awhile…ramen would be awesome…do they have ramen here, this place is gonna suck if they don't…_

_I swear if he scoots any freakin closer I swear, hes going down. Why is he looking t me like that. Its creepy…_

_Wow, she hot, why is she lookin at me like im insain. I wonder how close I get before she hurts me…hm._

"Miroku! Stop, your invading my bubble!" sango interrupted everyones "consentration" and scooted further away from Miroku.

He returned an inosent look, "but your just so pretty."

Sango rolled her eyes, "don't give me that."

"you guys, were getting off track." Kagome reminded everyone.

"you have any ideas?" sango asked

Kagome explained her explanation and everyone couldn't do anything but agree, they obviously didn't come up with anything better. So everyone made their way to the separate dorms. Sango stopped kagome when the boys went into their dorm.

"kag? could you help me with something?"

Kagome looked conserned at Sango, "what is it?"

"well you know how Miroku, is when he sees a girl?"

She nodded, "yeah."

"well, he only pays attention to me when theres no one else around. and it really annoying. Do you have any ideas of how to fix it?"

Kagome thought for a moment, "make him jealous."

"how."

"simply go after other guys."

Sango thought for a moment, "hm, I suppose that would work. That harry guy is pretty hot…"

Kagome chuckled, "ok, you work on that. But for now lets go back to the dorms and get some sleep."

Sango agreed and the two headed up to the dorms.

But little did, they know an eavesdropper herd the whole conversation, "oh sango, two can play at that game."

The person went back into his dorm.

Holding the tape firmly in her hand a girl stood in the corridor near the Gryffindor dorms.

Her long black hair was tied at the base of her neck. She stood perfectly still in scilence, the unmarked tape in her grasp, "if I can not live…no one can."

LS-abc: that last part was fun to write! And here begins the scary stuff! YAY! Aren't you just so proud! Okies, next chapter, flying lessons, the tape is given, and jealousy is going to play with people! Yay! And me and my bf broke up, his personality was that of Miroku, so im gonna have a little fun with that next chapter to! I bet yall cant wait. Ok, ready…set….REVEIW!


	5. flying lessons

LS-abc: hi peoples! Ok, in this chapter, in come the flying lessons…that should be interesting. Also, the tape comes into play. Yayness! Scary stuff has arrived! WOOT!And I would like to point out that, yes everyone is out of character and I have mentioned it several times. I'll try to make inuyasha a little less ooc but, other than that. If you people have any complaints about the oocness tell me plz. Ill try and fix it. Another thing, yesh, I have forgotten kirara. v.v" oops. Ill bring her in, in this chapter. also, please excuse my pervertedness in this chapter.

Disclaimer: why would I be the one who owns all this stuff?

"Wake up sleepy head!"

Kagome's cheerful voice pulled Sango out of her unconsciousness. She pulled the covers over her head and grumbled. How could somebody be up this early in the morning?

Kagome pulled the sheets off her bed, "come on, before we're late for flying lessons!"

Sango opened one eye, "what time is it?"

"5:30, so if you don't hurry up we're gonna be late!"

"Urgh, its early, give me 5 more hours of sleep and then I'll think about it."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "don't give me that!" she grabbed Sango's legs and pulled her out of bed, causing Sango to hit the floor.

Sango slowly stood up half asleep, "ok, i'm up now."

"Good!" kagome responded happily

"I hate you." Sango mumbled tiredly as she picked herself up off the floor.

"I love you to Sango, now let's get dressed and go wake up the guys." The two girls got dressed and went to bring the boys out of they're slumber.

Sango raised an eyebrow as she looked at the sleeping monk, "I really don't wanna know what he's dreaming about."

Kagome, keeping her eyes on inuyasha, stifled her laughter as she nodded in agreement, "I don't blame you."

When the girls walked in the guys dorms to wake up the guys, Kagome and Sango saw the two guys fast asleep. Inuyasha was snoring quite loudly, drool was trickling down his chin, and he looked like he had been wrestling with his sheets. And the sheets won. Between his obnoxious snoring, he was mumbling little phrases like, "die, Naraku."

Miroku on the other hand, was making out with his pillow and making weird noises. The two girls stood in amusement and shock, trying as hard as they could not to laugh.

"How do you suggest we wake them up?" Sango said not taking her eyes off Miroku.

Kagome looked around the room to see a conveniently placed bucket of water and smiled evilly. She took out her wand and directed it at the bucket. "Wingardian leviosa." The bucket rose off the ground and Sango stared curiously. Kagome directed the bucket until it was right over inuyasha and then, let it fall.

Inuyasha shoot up in his bed, soaking wet.

Sango smiled, "you have _got _to teach me how to do that!"

Kagome couldn't stop laughing.

"WHO THE HELL DUMPED WATER ON ME!" Inuyasha yelled furiously.

The two girls pointed at each other laughing their heads off.

This caused Miroku, to snap out of his dream, he slowly sat up slightly opening his eyes, "what's happening? I was having a good dream!"

Sango laughed, "We could tell by the way you were making out with your pillow."

His eyes got wide, "please tell me you're just kidding."

She shook her head, unable to talk from laughter.

He looked to his side to see inuyasha soaking wet. He laughed slightly, "Did have another wet dream inuyasha?"

Inuyasha glared, "THAT WAS ONLY ONCE SHUT UP!"

This comment did not help the girls laughing spaz. They laughed harder. Kagome held her side, "I….can't… breathe!" kagome said between laughs.

Sango laughed more, "then…how…can…you…talk?"

Kagome looked at Sango, "shut up…"

Inuyasha was about 10 shades of red, "will you two, shut up!"

Kagome and Sango tried to calm themselves down, "we're sorry inuyasha."

Sango nodded, "sorry, we'll attempt to stop."

The wet, pissed off inuyasha climbed out of bed, "now if you two don't mind, I need to dry off get dressed!"

Miroku nodded, "we'll meet you in the common room."

"Ok, we need to wake Shippo up anyway."

Kagome and Sango went to go wake up Shippo.

"Honestly, how long does it take to get ready?" kagome asked impatiently.

Sango sat next to kagome petting kirara, who was lying in her lap, "well, you did dump water on inuyasha."

Shippo sat in a chair across from the two, "I would at least expect Miroku to be down here."

"Yeah, he should be down here already."

"Is everyone ready?"

Sango looked up to see harry coming down the stairs followed by inuyasha and Miroku. She smiled flirtatiously, "whenever you are."

Kagome chuckled to herself, inuyasha didn't seem to care, and Miroku's face suddenly came down with a slight case of jealousy. She's never smiled like that to _him_ before, what was so special about that guy?

Harry didn't really notice, "Ok, if everyone's ready, let's go get some breakfast."

Kagome, Sango, and Shippo got up and headed for the door along with everyone else. Sango ran up beside harry and took kagome's advice, she flirted, shamelessly. Harry took no notice. As everyone went down to breakfast, Miroku looked at Sango,

_Let the games begin my dear._

Everyone walked onto the field with their broom stick in hand.

Miroku walked up beside kagome, "might I say kagome, you look beautiful today."

"Um…thank you?" kagome brushed off the comment, and got a glare from Sango.

She shrugged and shook her head.

Inuyasha sent a glare at Miroku, but was too tired to take the comment to seriously and yawned, "It is way too early to be awake."

Kagome was being overly excited and perky for that early in the morning, "come on inuyasha! Aren't you excited?"

Inuyasha gave her a blank look, "no."

Kagome poked him playfully, "aw, inuyasha, don't be sucha wet blanket."

"I wouldn't be sucha 'wet blanket' if you didn't dump water on me this morning!"

"But always wanted to try that, it was fun."

Inuyasha glared, "well, it wasn't fun for me! Next time I should dump water on you!"

"You can't, guys aren't allowed in the girl's dorms!"

"Who said I was going to do it in the dormitory?"

Kagome glared evilly, "don't, you, dare!"

Shippo smiled, "Awww, two act like an old married couple."

Inuyasha and kagome blushed insanely.

Harry brought up a case and set it on the ground, "first things first. Before we fly you need to learn the rules."

"But I know the rules already!" kagome protested.

"But the others haven't gotten as much memory back as you have."

Kagome nodded, "ok."

"Now, each team has 7 players. Two beaters, that's you two," he pointed to Sango and Miroku, "one keeper, Shippo, that's your job, three chasers," he looked at inuyasha, "your one, and one seeker kagome, that's you."

Miroku thought for a moment, "What's your position?"

Harry sighed, "I got kicked off the team my fifth year."

"Why, I think you would make a really good player?" Sango said sweetly, taking a glance over to Miroku. _Look at that look on his face, he's never seen me do this before, that's what he gets for blowing me off like that._

"Because the defense against the dark arts teacher for that year tried to find a reason to piss him off." Kagome answered.

Harry smiled at kagome, "that's a good way to put it."

"Anyway," harry went on as he opened the box revealing 4 balls. He held up the largest one, "this is a Quaffle. It's the chasers job to try to get the Quaffle into one of those three hoops." He pointed to three hoops bye each other on either end of the field.

Inuyasha nodded, "sounds easy enough."

"I'd really rather not get out the next two balls." He pointed to two medium sized balls that were chained down to the box. "Those are the blugers." He looked at Sango and Miroku, "it's your two's job to make sure that no one on our team gets hit by one of these balls."

"That makes since." Sango stated.

"Shippo, your job I simple. You're the goal keeper, make sure that on one makes a goal in the three hoops."

He picked up a small golden ball out of the box, "kagome, you know what to do with this."

"Yup, I catch it and our team gets awarded 150 points. And the games over."

Harry nodded, "anyone have questions?"

They all stood in silence, "good. Then if you all understand, we should get started on flying."

Kagome jumped, "YESSSS!"

"Okay, everyone put your broom one the ground, and stand on the left side of it."

Everyone followed directions. Sango leaned slightly closer to Miroku, "your other left stupid."

Harry laughed, "Ok, now, put your hand over your broom and say, UP!"

It took a couple tries to get the brooms to come up, but they eventually did.

"Now, stratl your brooms and push off."

Miroku smiled pervertedly, "that wont be hard, ill just pretend that the broom is Sango." Okay, he knew what he just said, and it was against the rules of the unofficial jealousy war, but hey. He couldn't help himself.

"ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." Kagome whined.

Sango was getting redder by the second and was obviously flustered. "I-…yo…h-…..HENTI!" she smacked so hard across the face, he fell to the ground.

Miroku held his face, "sweet, sweet pain."

Inuyasha shook his head, "you'll never learn will you."

Harry chuckled, "I think that we need to get in the air before Miroku gets any more ideas..."

Everyone pushed off the ground and rose into the air. Everyone that is, except for Sango.

She pushed of once more, she failed. She looked up at everyone above her head, "its not working!"

Kagome looked down, "push off harder."

So, Sango tried once again, and came right back to the ground. She looked up once more, "I think my broom is defective!"

"Want to trade?" kagome offered.

"Sure."

Kagome flew back down to the ground and the two switched brooms. Kagome pushed off with her new broom, and rose into the air.

TT (A/N: this is what Sango's face looked like)

She jumped and looked up at the group, "it just likes you better!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "i'm gong to do laps."

"Ill come to." Shippo said.

Sango jumped with every syllable, "it, wont, go!"

"Kagome help!"

Kagome looked over at inuyasha who was on his broom upside down, gripping for dear life.

She looked down at Sango, "Harry and I have to go help inuyasha, Miroku, help her please."

Miroku smiled, "ill be happy to."

O.O (A/N: this is what Sango's face looks like now.)

"You can't leave me here alone with him! Let Harry help me or something!" Sango protested.

But Kagome and Harry had already flown off to help inuyasha and didn't hear.

Miroku flew down beside Sango, "keep your hand to yourself and we wont have any problems." Sango warned.

Miroku put on a fake 'I'm hurt' expression, "Sango, do you really think I would do sucha thing?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" she said sarcastically.

Miroku thought, "Ya know on second thought, no."

"Heh, I thought so."

Miroku chuckled, "alright, what are you having trouble with?"

Sango looked at him like he was crazy, "what does it look like? I can get off the ground!"

He smiled, "yeah, that was a stupid question."

"You're telling me."

"Ok then, push off for me and let me see what you're doing wrong."

Sango jumped and came right back down to the ground.

"You're not positioned right."

Sango tilted her head, "how am I supposed to be sitting?"

Miroku put down his broom and walked up behind Sango.

"Just do this," he positioned her correctly.

Sango tensed up at Miroku suddenly touching her back then relaxed some.

He went back and picked up his broom, "now, push off."

Sango pushed off, and this time she rose up into the air, "wow, thanks Miroku."

He nodded, "no problem." He smiled, "you're a natural, all you needed is some help."

Sango blushed very slightly, he could be sweet when he wasn't a perv. She sat there staring. She never noticed how pretty his eyes were before. She realized she was staring, "um, let's go help kagome help inuyasha."

Miroku smiled, "sure, it looks inuyasha could use some more help.

Kagome looked over at Sango and Miroku, "it looks like Sango finally got off the ground."

Inuyasha was still upside down on his broom, "kagome, that's great for her, but uh, I could use some more help here, if you haven't noticed, I'm still upside down here!"

Kagome looked back at inuyasha, "oh, yeah."

Sango and Miroku came flying up, "you guys need some help?"

Eventually, with the help of Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Harry Inuyasha finally was flipped right side up.

Shippo came flying up after his 60th lap or so.

"Well, now that everyone is here and alive, lets work on some tricks."

Oh, this would be so much fun.

Kagome and Sango slowly walked into the locker room to get changed out of their Quidditch clothes.

"That was the most tiring thing I have ever done in my life. And I've hunted demons." Sango tiredly grumbled.

Kagome groaned, "I've always wanted to see what it was like to play Quidditch, but that was ridiculous."

"The learning to fly wasn't that bad once I got in the air, but no one said anything about running 20 laps around the stadium during practice."

Kagome shook her head, "that was nothing compared to the whistle commands." (A/N: whistle commands are when the coach blows the whistle and you either jog in place or push ups. I've seen stuff like that in movies, it doesn't look to fun.)

"Yeah, that is what took me out." Sango agreed.

The girls changed back into their regular clothes, and headed for the door.

They guys limped in from the field.

"That…sucked." Inuyasha complained.

Shippo slowly sat down, "I have never been this soar in my whole life."

"Well, look on the bright side guys, we were behind the girls the whole time." Miroku tried to cheer up the guys.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku, "somehow I get the feeling, you are the only one of us who found it that enjoyable."

"How could you guys not enjoy a beautiful sight like that?"

Shippo rolled his eyes, "Miroku, you're impossible."

The guys got dressed and met the girls in the hallway.

"So did you guys enjoy the practice?" kagome said trying to sound happy.

"Do the words cruel and unusual punishment mean anything to you?" inuyasha retorted.

Kagome laughed, "I know what you mean."

"I don't know about you guys, but I am defiantly taking a shower when I get back to the dorms." Sango stated.

Miroku couldn't help himself, "you mind if I join you?"

Sango glared, "I would so smack you right now if I wasn't so tired."

"And I am thankful for that."

Kagome heard someone walk up behind her, "hey kagome, can I talk to you."

She turned around and was slightly taken back, "oh, hey Kikyo. Sure, what about?"

"Hey kags you coming?" Sango yelled.

"Ill catch up in a minute, keep going." She looked back at kikyo, "what did you want to talk to me about?" she looked at Kikyo's house symbol on her jacket and noticed it was slytherin.

Kikyo smiled, "I just felt so bad, about the whole…Quidditch accident, and wanted to give you this."

She handed kagome a tape with no writing on it. Kagome took it and examined it, "um thanks kikyo, but why-"she looked up to see that kikyo had left.

"Um, ok that, was officially weird."

She took her new 'gift' and went on to the dormitory.

"Hey Kag, what took you so long?" Sango asked.

"Oh, no reason. Kikyo just wanted to talk to me." Kagome didn't take her eyes off of the tape kikyo had given her

"Oh, she's here huh?"

Kagome nodded, "yeah…hey where's everyone?"

"They went bed already. Hey Kag, is something wrong?"

"Nah,…hey Sango, there a t.v. around here?"

Sango looked somewhat confused, "…a…wha?"

Kagome had forgotten about the whole feudal era thing, "you know, the glowing box."

"ohhh, why didn't you just say that?" she looked over to the wall where the tv was, "its over there."

Kagome walked over to it and turned it on.

"Hey Kag, what are you doing?"

She turned on the VCR, "kikyo gave me this tape when she said she wanted to talk to me. I just wanted to check it out. Wanna join me."

"Sure."

Kagome popped the tape in the VCR, there was a few seconds of static. Then weird images started showing on the screen. A chair, a box of fingers, a tree on fire, centaurs drowning, a lake, a latter, the chair spinning, a woman looking in a mirror, someone backing away from a mirror, a woman falling over a cliff, then a well. After that the screen went static.

Kagome took the tape out of the VCR, "that was officially weird."

Sango nodded in agreement then yawned, "I don't know about you, but I am tired out from practice today."

"Yeah, let's go to bed."

Sango picked up kirara and the two girls went up to their dorms. Sango entered the room and froze, kagome came up behind Sango.

"Sango, what's wrong?"

All she could do was stare in the direction of the beds. Kagome slowly turned her head to the two beds.

Kagome couldn't speak, spelled out in blood above Sango and Kagome's beds was the simple phrase, "7 days".

LS-abc: **BUM** BUM Bumm! Oo creepy. This chapter was really fun to write. And I tried to fix the ooc problem. (but not to much). I remembered kirara this time! I'm so good. the last part was written in the dark and I got all paranoid and stuff. Actually, im still paranoid, and I just heard what kinda sounded like a deformed stomach growl. …and it wasn't mine…so now im officially creped out. Ok….now review before I sick samara on you! BWAHAHAHA! Ok, so i'm hyper and creeped out, hey it can happen.


	6. it starts

LS-abc: ok, I know, it took me foreva and a day to update. I sowwy. I just didn't know how to start off this chapter. Actually, I still don't. '. Ill probably change it a few times before I post it. I also didn't know Firenze's name and had to look it up. ill try to make it as long as possible to make up for its long absence. And I have no clue why the people in harry potter can have TV's but not telephones….don't ask me. Keep the reviews commin! Thankies!

Disclaimer: your mom's disclaimer

Kagome and Sango stared blankly at their breakfast in thought.

What did it mean by 7 days? How did it get there? What was with that movie? Why had kikyo given it to kagome? What with all the questions? Sango let out a sigh of confusion. Maybe, they were going to die in a week…it was the only other solution. Was this tape the reason the slytherin students had gone missing? Had kikyo watched it?

Kagome rubbed her head, all this was giving her a head ache. The tape was the weirdest thing. But the thing that confused her most was all the different images on in the tape. Did they mean something? She would have to watch it again to try and see all the clues…

"you two are being very quiet. Is anything wrong?" Miroku broke the silence at the breakfast table.

Inuyasha stopped gorging himself and looked up, "yeah, you guys are acting kinda weird today."

Kagome snapped out of her trance, "no, we're fine. We're just…kinda sleepy."

Sango nodded, "Quidditch practice."

"Quidditch practice my butt." Inuyasha retorted, "you guys are not acting like your annoying selves? Is something wrong?"

Kagome and Sango looked at each other. Sango gave a slight nod

"well last night…" kagome trailed off

Miroku and inuyasha leaned in slightly.

"did you get hurt?" inuyasha was slightly worried. Kagome was acting really different, and he would never admit this out loud but he was kinda concerned.

"well…last night, I ran into kikyo."

Inuyasha was kinda taken back, "kikyo's here?"

Kagome nodded, "she gave me a tape, and…" she looked over at Sango.

"good morning all." Everyone looked up to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione making their way over to the table.

"hi." They all said in stereo.

"are you guy's ready for divination class?" Ron asked as he sat down by inuyasha.

"Urgh, I hate that class. It's..so…weird."

"Hermione, your making an A in that class." Harry said while making himself comfortable by kagome. And also getting a glare from inuyasha.

"well, just because im making an a doesn't mean I have to like it." Hermione placed herself by Ron.

"um, what the hell's divininaeration?" inuyasha piled more food in his mouth.

"to put it simply, it's like a fortune telling class."

"O-o fun." Inuyasha said flatly.

"I think it sounds interesting." Kagome commented.

"you would."

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"what do you think it means wretch?"

"That's it!" kagome shot out of her seat, obviously agitated with inuyasha, "why do you ALWAYS friggin call me that!"

Some heads from other tables turned her way.

Inuyasha shrugged, "I dunno, it just…suits you."

Kagome put her hands on her hips, "so know im a miserable person!" (A/N: I looked it up on it has a lot of meanings….)

"…yeah."

Kagome gave inuyasha the death glare, "you didn't even know what it meant did you?"

"I did so!"

"sure ya did." Kagome rolled her eyes.

The two's little argument had caught the attention of most of the Gryffindor table and was slowly moving onto the whole room. And whilst in their little spat, the fact that they were still in Hogwarts slipped her mind.

"WHATEVER!" kagome sat back down in her chair, "SIT!"

Inuyasha didn't budge. He smirked at Kagome triumphantly.

Kagome just stood there discombobulated. Why wasn't the spell working? It took her a few seconds before she got it. Well, in Hogwarts, the same rules don't apply, so obviously, it's not going to work. Kagome mentally kicked herself. She had gotten the attention of basically the whole room, and she just yelled out a dog command.

Kagome leaned over to Sango, "how stupid do I look right know?"

"pretty stupid."

Kagome nodded, "thought so."

The room was still filled with awkward silence and kagome was getting a bunch of weird looks.

Sango couldn't just sit there and watch her friend suffer, so she played along.

"hehe, kagome your such a kidder." She 'playfully' nudged kagome with her elbow. But in reality hit her pretty hard.

She got the message, "I know what was I thinking."

Sango looked at Miroku to make him play along, "right Miroku?"

He didn't get it, "what?'

She kicked him under the table, "isn't kagome just suuch a kidder?"

He finally caught on, "oh yeah, kagome…you and your jokes."

The three started "laughing" if you could call it laughing. It was more like a over exaggerated laugh you would hear from a really, really bad actor.

Whatever it was, it turned away the attention of the room.

Inuyasha just sat there, "you guys are weird."

"we love you to." Sango said sarcastically.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still kinda confused but they brushed it off.

Kagome looked around the table, "has anyone seen Shippo today?"

"probably off with that Ginny chick again." Inuyasha said going back to his eating.

Ron's face dropped.

Harry smiled at Ron, "come on, don't be a sorry sport, they do make a cute little couple."

"their not a couple." Ron stated.

Hermione laughed, "your being protective."

"so."

_Ring_

"there's the bell, lets get to class."

Everyone grabbed their stuff and made their way to their first class of the day. Divination.

X

The group walked into the classroom. Kagome was smiling from ear to ear, the divination room was way cooler then she had imagined it. There were about 15 different small round tables, each covered in a different hand made cloth. In the center of the tables, was a crystal ball. The room itself was lit by candle light, which added a spooky feel to it.

Seeing as their only two chairs at each table Inuyasha paired off with Miroku and Kagome got a table with Sango. They sat down and waited for the class to start.

They watched each of the students filing the class room slowly making their way to their seats. They spotted ayame come in, she saw Kagome and Sango smiled and waved. She walked over to their table, "hey guys, are you feeling any better?" she asked.

Kagome and Sango just went with it.

"we're doing somewhat better. Memories aren't fully recovered yet though."

"aw, well I hope you get better. Anyway, have you guys heard about kikyo?"

Sango and Kagome looked at each other skeptically, "…heard what?"

"well, she went missing this morning. Last person who saw him said that she was headed for the woods."

"the woods?"

"yup, as odd as it sounds, she was headed for the woods."

"How many have disappeared so far?" Kagome said in a worried tone.

"im not sure but they I think it was about 5 students. I also have heard some rumors about Dumbledore closing down the school if anymore disappear."

"I hope they find out what's wrong before it comes to that."

"we all do." Kagome looked towards the door to see a centaur walk through the door.

"good morning class, if everyone gets in their seats then we can start."

All the students did as they were told and went found themselves places to sit, while class began.

Everyone slumped over in their chairs taking notes. Inuyasha had fallen asleep and was snoring rather loudly. Miroku on the other hand was taking note with the rest of the class, while professor Firenze lectured. Kagome had begun doodling all over her paper out of shear boredom. Sango had taken enjoyment out of writing notes back and forth to Kagome. This had been going on for majority of class time. Kagome was soon disappointed to find out that the classes in Hogwarts were just as boring as the ones back home.

_Kagome, I don't think that the jealousy thing is going very well. _ Sango passed the paper over to kagome.

She read the note over, scribbled a response and went back to her, oh so fun doodling.

_Its because your not doing it right. _

_What am I supposed to do? Walk up to a random guy and do the hokey pokey?_

…_that works._

_not funny._

_I thought it was._

_Haha, Im rolling. _

Kagome felt a sudden chill. She looked up from her notes to try and find the source of the chill. Everything was as it was supposed to be, the teacher was up front, and the students were taking notes. She blew it off and went back to the notes.

_Well, you could play the innocent 'im lost' thing._

…_ill try that next time I get lost. Which never happens._

_Well, its always worth a shot._

_Sure whatever. But doesn't Miroku have to be around when a do it._

_Practice makes perfect._

Sango sighed and folded the paper up. she would have to try that sometime. After placing the crumpled up noted with her other papers she began to try to pay attention to class. But something caught her eye. In the darker corner on the other side of the room, she saw a person standing against the wall. She poked kagome in the shoulder and pointed over to it.

Kagome nodded to assure Sango she saw it. Over in the corner was what looked like, a little girl. The girls long black hair covered most of her face and her head was limp. Red blood stains were left on her white night gown.

Kagome and Sango could only stare. They could feel the hair on there arms raise when another burst of cold air came from nowhere. The girls head moved upward.

Sango looked around to see if maybe anyone else could see the girl, only to find, everyone else had disappeared. The candles on the tables blew out from a puff of even colder air.

Kagome stumbled from her chair and fell onto the ground. The girls head continued to move upward until it reached the gaze of Kagome and Sango. She moved away from the dark corner with jerky movements. Slow at first then she walked faster towards to two girls. Kagome crawled backwards on her hands to try and get away from the girl.

Sango was frozen stiff in her chair. Her breaths became longer and drawn out, she could see her breath in front of her face. When she saw the whatever it was walk towards them, she convinced herself to move down to kagome's level.

The girl started to crawl, over the table tops. Her joints cracked with every movement she made. Kagome and Sango got up and ran for the door Kagome tugged on the handle desperately, but it didn't budge. The black hair girl was merely feet away, and slowly drawing closer.

A chilling croaking sound came from inside of the girls throat and slowly grew louder as she crawled closer.

**_EH-h-hhh-hh-hhhh-hhhh-hh-hh-hhhhhhhhhh_**

Sango and Kagome were pushed up as far as they could on the door. Their breaths grew heavey as did the white air coming from their mouths. She girl got to where they were and stood and rose up in an un-natural way. The croaking sound stopped, to leave them in an eerie silence as the girl stood there a few inches away from them.

two pale hand shot from beside her and grabbed onto an arm of each girl. The croaking began once again and her head looked up so the two could see into her dead lifeless eyes.

_Ring- Ring_

The bell next period came sounding over the school. Kagome and Sango looked around to find the room back to normal. The students were gathering up their books to go to the next class, and their wasn't any sign of the ghost girl. They looked down at their arms were the girl had grabbed them to see a bruised hand print on their arms. They walked back over to their table without a word and picked up their books.

Inuyasha and Miroku made their way over to the girls' table.

"so are you lady's ready to go-wait, what's wrong with you guys, you look like you just saw a ghost.." Miroku asked.

The girls just looked at each other, If only he knew.

"no, were fine." Sango said, while also trying to convince herself the same thing.

"we're just still really tired from the Quiddich practice. We must not have gotten much sleep."

Inuyasha eye kagome skeptically, "somehow I doubt that's what's wrong."

"that's all." Kagome said picking up her books.

Inuyasha looked at kagome, "are you sure that's all? I don't want you to get hurt or anything."

Kagome thought, should I really tell him….no. I cant do that, he'll only get all protective and demand to see the movie himself.

She nodded, "that all."

The group began to head for the door.

"hey have you guys heard that another student has gone missing?" Sango said recalling her previous conversation with ayame.

"really? Do we know them?"

"…you could say that. Kikyo was last spotted heading for the forest."

This caught inuyasha's attention, "kikyo?"

Kagome avoided inuyasha's gaze and nodded.

"so, where are we off to next?" asked Miroku trying to subdue the awkwardness of the conversation.

Sango looked at her paper, "potions class."

"ok, then lets go." Said kagome.

Sango began to walked towards the bathroom, "ill catch up with you guys in a minute, im gonna go to the rest room."

Kagome waved toward Sango, "ok, we'll see you in potions class!"

Sango walked out of the bathroom. And began to walk towards her next class. Wait, it's the other way…right?

Sango grumbled. She didn't know the way to class, she was soooo gonna be late. She looked around the halls helplessly for anyone who might know how to get there. She spotted the blonde boy from the other day. What was his name again….d-something….Draco. yes, that's it, Draco. Hadn't Kagome told her to stay away from him? Hm, well he was the only one around, and this would be the perfect time to work on that, 'im lost, help me' thing. So Sango put on her best 'im so helpless' face and ventured over to Draco.

X

Sango walked into the class room followed by Draco. Draco went to his seat in time to avoid being seen by Professor Snape when he turned around to see who had come in.

"Ms. Natsume, your late, that's 10 points from Gryffindor."

Sango stood there trying to think if loosing points was a bad thing or not. Well, seeing the current situation, it was a bad thing.

"I got lost on the way here." She explained.

"well that's your fault and not mine, please take your seat." The Professor said turning back to the board.

"that's not fair! I have a memory loss! I don't know whats in half the school!" sango protested.

She could see kagome sitting in a front desk with hermionie. She was giving her that 'you better shut up or you in deep crap' look, but sango didn't get the meesage.

"Ms. Natsume, I suggest you sit down before you loose more points."

Sango was getting annoyed, "no! im not sitting down because I didn't know where to go and your holding it against me! It's not MY fault I got knocked out while playing….whatever that weird game is!"

Sango could see kagome shaking her head, moving her hands back and forth trying to tell her to stop.

"that a detention, and 10 more points from Gryffindor. Now, sit down and take notes with the rest of the class."

Kagome hit her hand against her head, how stupid can Sango be? Really?

Sango pointed to Draco, "he was late to! But I don't see you giving HIM any detention!"

The professor looked at the blonde boy, "is that true Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco reluctantly nodded, "yes sir."

"ok, then 15 points from slytherin."

Sango tapped her foot, "is that ALL your gonna do! I get a freaking detention and he looses a measly 15 points!"

Kagome just shook her head, Sango was digging her own grave.

Snape looked at malfoy, "because of the current situation, you will have a detention to." He looked at Sango, "you will both report to me tonight after dinner for detention. Now please take your seat Ms. Natsume."

Sango gladly went and sat down in an empty desk near the front.

The bell rang a short time later and Sango began to gather her books while kagome came to talk to her. Inuyasha and Miroku were gathering their books.

"Sango, do you know how stupid you are?" Kagome said helping her gather her books.

"well, yes I got a detention, whatever that is but at least that Draco kid got in trouble to."

"Sango, detention is when you sit in a room for a long time doing nothing. And you just got that creep in there with you."

Sango just waved it off, "it wont be that bad." But just as she said that Draco walked passed.

"see you in detention, Natsume." He winked lecherously and walked off.

"…please don't tell me I just got myself detention with that weirdo."

Kagome laughed, "you just now noticed that?"

"…yes."

Miroku and inuyasha came walking up, "I don't like that kid." Miroku said pointing in the direction of malfoy.

"we all don't." said kagome.

Everyone went through the day surprisingly not killing themselves or getting any more detentions. One close call was in advanced care of magical creatures, inuyasha had a pretty close call with a hippogriff but he came out of that with only a few bruises. They we're glade when the classes were over and they could go to the dorms to wait for dinner.

The gang were all sitting in the common room talking to each other about the days events. Mostly it was inuyasha and Miroku talking, Sango and kagome were kinda shaken up over what happened in divination class.

Miroku looked at Kagome and Sango, "you two have been pretty quite, is everything ok?"

Sango nodded slightly, "yes, everything's fine." She looked at her covered arm where the girl had left a print on her arm. She and kagome had managed to cover it with their robes. Kirara lay on her lap sleeping quietly.

"you girls have been acting weird all day. I know theirs something wrong. Your just not telling us." Inuyasha said eyeing the two girls.

The two looked at each other, Sango nodded.

"well, you remember me telling you i had seen kikyo on the way back from practice?

Inuyasha nodded, "yeah."

Kagome looked at Sango. Sango decided to take it from there.

"well, kikyo had given her a tape. She came back and we watched it together…It was really weird. And after that we went to our rooms and…well, 7 days was written in blood on the wall."

"so that's why you girls have been acting so weird." Concluded Miroku.

"that's not all." Added kagome, "in divination….well…"

Kagome looked over at Sango and they both lifted their sleeves to show the bruise, hand print.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, "where is this tape?" he asked.

"your not gonna watch it are you!" kagome asked.

"well what do ya expect me to do?" inuyasha yelled

"inuyasha, promise me that you and Miroku wont watch it! I don't want you to get hurt."

Inuyasha shook his head, "sorry kagome."

X

Kagome banged on the door of the closet, "LET US OUT! INUYAHSA!"

"sorry I can hear you!" he said while he and Miroku sat in front of the television.

It was Sango's turn to yell, "MIROKU! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND LET US OUT! I PROMISE I WONT SMAKE YOU ANYMORE!" hey, if demanding didn't work, why not bribery?

Miroku didn't move from his spot in front of the tv, "even though that sounds really tempting, I cant do that Sango."

Kagome hit the door once more before falling to the ground, leaning against the door.

Sango continued to hit the door.

"Sango, their not gonna let us out."

Sango slid to the floor, "damn it."

The girls sat their in the dark waiting to be released from their closet prison. They sat in silence for about a minute, when the heard scratching from behind some of the coats. It slowly grew louder until the girls hear an oh, too familiar sound.

_**EH-h-hhhhh-hhh-h-hhhhhhhhh-h-h-hhh**_

They sprang up and beat on the door for dear life.

Inuyasha and Miroku turned their heads when they heard the sudden banging on the door. The movie had just ended. At first they figured they just wanted to get out to not let them see the movie, but that opinion changed when they heard screaming once the banging had stopped.

They looked at each other and ran for the door, inuyasha swung it open to have kagome run out of the closet into his arms crying. Kagome was followed by Sango who ran directly to Miroku. The girls had cuts and bruises all over their faces. And in the midst of the tears, inuyasha swore he heard the smallest whisper with his dog ears coming from the closet. It took him a moment to decipher what it said, but when he figured it out he's eyes widened, he looked over to Miroku who was cradling Sango and mouthed "seven days."

LS-abc: GOD that took me forever to write! But im done! Can I get a woot woot! Lol, I think this is probably the best chapter yet. Im so happy. Leave me a review pretty plz! Tell me how happy you are I updated! Lol.

**Sk8er7: **im glad you like it! It takes me forever to update, but im working on it.

**Kag101:** I talk to you enough already, but, I still think that boxer thing is really funny, did that only happen once? Or more then once…im curious…don't look at me like that!

**Yellowrosesinateacup: **yesh, I updated. Woot woot. Ill see ya school chickie!


End file.
